thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Micheal Kreip (original character)
Character History The making of a Creep. Micheal Kreip was the third child to David and Amy Kreip out of five children. He was a fat pudgy butterball of a kid, with a lot of love and energy to match his size. Seeing as “Micheal” was a common name, Micheal’s grandfather Tommy started referring to Micheal as “Kreip,” a nickname which would later be changed to “Creep” (as it phonetically sounds) that would stick for life. Despite being picked on for his size, Creep’s happy demeanor and sense of humor instantly made him the life of the party where ever he went. A couple of Creep’s favorite activities was pulling pranks (which would often get him into trouble), and playing sports. Creep’s sometimes wacky behaviors would often make him clash with his father. But something that Creep loved most of all was food. Not just eating it, but making it as well. Creep would often spend most of his time with his mom and grandma in the kitchen than studying. Dealing with grief. At the tender age of eleven Creep’s grandmother passed away due to old age, soon after his grandfather Tommy suffered from a stroke and moved in with Creep’s family. Although the loss of his grandma stung, Creep became much closer to his grandfather, who would soon become a second father to him. When Creep was twelve, his elder sister Jamie, ended up being sexually assaulted by her ex-boyfriend. Creep automatically suffered backlash for the assault because he had left his sister all alone in order to play with his friends. Because of this, Creep started to get in with the wrong crowd of people, and he started experimenting with drugs. This stopped soon after he was caught, and Creep had sobered up. Becoming a mutant. Creep had discovered his powers at the age of thirteen. At first the changes Creep was going through were subtle, yet normal. Creep had jumped nearly a foot in height and started to rapidly loose weight. Not only this but he was all of a sudden filled with more energy than usual. But no signs of powers showed until Creep and his friends were playing football. Creep was going long for a pass and ended up flying three feet in the air. Soon after Creep was visited by X-men and joined the Xavier Institute. The lovable prankster. Creep had been a student/resident of the Xavier institute since the age of thirteen. Upon his first few years of the school, Crepe had quickly become one of the most well known and notorious pranksters that walked the hallways of the Xavier Institute. Some of his most notable pranks were: exploding cakes, rigged doors, tying tin cans to the back of Professor Xavier’s wheelchair, putting itchy powder in the faculty’s laundry, starting countless food fights, rigging desks and chairs, and much, much more. Although Creep spent most of his time in detention, he still managed to work his charm on everyone and stay on their good sides (to an extent). Partially because his pranks, although extravagant, were harmless, and partially because Creep would work hard when it counted. And he’d also bribe teachers with food whenever they tried to punish him. Becoming “Mike”. Creep’s last year as a student had to be one of the most interesting. Creep finally managed to get a girlfriend, Kara Richards. And things seemed to be going well. Until tragedy stroke once again. This time Creep’s grandfather had passed away. Creep had taken his grandfather’s passing quite hard. Depression caused him to make a complete 180 in personality. Wanting to be called “Mike” instead of “Creep,” the young man resorted to drugs and alcohol as an escape. All of this caused Kara to cheat on Creep with his room mate Kyle Jamison. Creep ended up catching the two, and got into a big argument. Resulting in Kara wandering Central Park on her own and being the target of abuse. Upon hearing of this Creep had hit rock bottom, and after a binge of drugs and alcohol he decided to take a drive, which resulted in him crashing his car and ended up in the infirmary. After the help of Professor Xavier, Creep kicked his addiction to drugs for good. After his accident, Creep had starting seeing Ashley Faymont. And as the two of them were getting close, Creep’s father had come to the mansion demanding that Creep pays up for the car he wrecked or else he’d be sent to military school. After obtaining a couple jobs Creep managed to fulfill his duty. After proposing to Ashley Faymont, Creep was on his way to culinary school. The Diabolical Sages. There were some fun times during his last year as a student. Creep, Anthony Roscoe, and Sabrina Rizvi became a group of pranksters, calling themselves the “Diabolical Sages” The trio would often trash people’s rooms. On top of this, Creep was able to get in on some of the action at Xavier’s after stowing away with Leech on a mission to save Storm. Lastly, Creep had found out that his younger sister, Daniella, was a mutant and convinced her to join Xavier’s. Fake death and Joseph Phryk. As Creep was on a train to Maine to spend time with his family, there was a bit of a train mix up. Turns out that Creep ended up going on the wrong train, and the train he was supposed to go on crashed. Everyone thought Creep had passed away when this wasn’t true. As soon as Creep realized that everyone thought he was dead, he flew back and crashed his memorial services to clear the air. Although this was just a mix up most people still think that it was all just a prank. A month before getting married, Creep realized that his getting on the wrong train was no mix up and in fact that it was set up. Deciding to delve into this further, Creep had done a bit of investigating, finding out that it was the body of Joseph Phryk (pronounced like “freak”). Creep and a group of friends then went to Point Pleasant, New Jersey, only to find out that Joseph’s brother Chris wanted to rule the world with Joe’s time machine (both are mutants) and Creep was to destroy the time machine to ensure that it didn’t happen. After the team prevailed, Creep was the sole beneficiary of Joe Phryk’s fortune (of which Creep split up). Shortly after Creep and Ashley had finally married. Single-fatherhood. The married life was good, Creep and some of his culinary friends started a new restaurant called, “Buds.” Which quickly became a success, and Ashley was pregnant with twins. But when Ashley’s due date coming around the corner, drama struck once again in the form of Chris Phryk. Who had kidnapped a very pregnant Ashley in demands that Creep give him the fortune he inherited from Joe. During the battle Ashley began going into labor and Creep finished Chris off as quickly as he could to be with his wife. Soon after Joseph Theodore and Talia Justine Kreip were born. While Creep was busy balancing family and work, Ashley had become a house wife. Creep’s life couldn’t be greater. Until one day after coming home to a quiet suite. The twins were asleep and Ashley was found lying dead in the bathroom. She had committed suicide by overdosing on pills, cutting her wrists and attempting to drown herself. Creep’s life was shattered. Now he had all the pressure of being a father of two infants. Instead of spiraling down into depression, Creep put on a strong face. He quit his job at the restaurant and became a full time stay at home dad. A job worth dying for. That May, Creep had decided to spend the summer in Maine with the kids and his parents. When he wasn’t taking care of the kids, Creep would spend a vast amount of time at a local diner. This is where he met Jessica Peterson, an ambitious bar tender. The two of them had a very intimate relationship which ended abruptly after spending the night together with Creep calling her “Ashley.” Upon returning to the mansion, Creep found out that his home had been attacked by the Purifiers. Feeling he should do his part he had donated much of his money to the school so that it could be rebuilt. After Creep’s large donation, Professor Xavier offered him a job as Head Chef, which Creep graciously accepted. Powers and Abilities TK energy Creep’s body is constantly producing and absorbing kinetic, potential and telekinetic energy all of which get converted into another form of energy which grants him three abilities. Telekinetic blasts By absorbing and producing kinetic energy, Creep’s body is able to store and channel that energy in the form of telekinetic blasts. Telekinetic blasts, are like large, dense gusts of air. Thy can come out from Creep’s pores and get channeled to his hands, feet or mouth (super burps) and they’re meant to apply pressure or affect the movement of whatever is in its path. Primarily by pushing things down and knocking things over. But Creep’s blasts can also stop projectiles dead in its tracks. The speed of these blasts determine the amount of destruction that they can cause. The maximum speed at which his blasts can go is 300mph. Flight By absorbing potential energy and channeling it into kinetic energy, Creep is able to fly at a maximum speed of 75 mph without the aid of his telekinetic blasts (which when emitted through his feet serve as a speed boost) Enhanced durability Creep’s last power derives from him absorbing telekinetic energy and converting it into potential energy. This grants him enhanced durability making Creep resistant to minor injuries such as cuts, bruises and sprains and it reduces the impact of major injuries such as bullet wounds. Special Skills *Expert cook *Gifted athlete *Master prankster *Problem-solving *Formidable in hand-to-hand combat due to training at Xavier’s for ten years, although he prefers using his powers. Weaknesses *His powers cause internal bruising, causing his arms and legs to bruise up after extended amounts of use. *His powers take up a lot of energy and concentration, Creep is often prone to exhaustion. *His past drug abuse affects his stamina *“Super Burps” may cause throat and lung damage, and is highly dangerous to use *His body does not adapt to high altitudes , so he is still able to get altitude sickness *Must keep his energy at a constant level, too much may cause heart issues and too little causes fatigue. *Once energy is converted it cannot be converted back, energy must be converted in order to serve its mutational purpose. *Is prone to body aches *Doesn’t use his powers often, and only uses them for defensive purposes *Use of enhanced durability is rare due to the rarity of telekinetic energy Power Counters *Psychics *Telekinetic powers: when his blasts and telekinesis come in contact both energies cancels out. *Those with Physical attributes Side Effects *Measuring at six feet ten and a half inches, Creep’s height is a direct side effect of his powers. Creep needs the height in order to properly store and convert all the energy his body creates. *Creep doesn’t need as much sleep as others *Creep also needs to workout and keep his body in shape in order to wield his powers properly. Personality Creep is known for his good humor, hospitality and charm. He is very good natured and laid back and treats everyone like family. Creep is very kind hearted and honest. He's simple, and known to be outgoing and optimistic. Due to fatherhood Creep has grown to become very responsible. He's always this great big ball of energy and is fiercely protective and loyal to those he cares about. Creep is also dependable and is always there for people. Creep is easily compared to a dog, he's always happy to see you and treats everyone like family. He's the type of person who'd take out the time in his schedule to help you out even though he's busy. Creep has grown to become a laid back and simple kind of guy. He’s always been the modest outgoing type. Creep tends be a bit obnoxious, his unpredictable antics and loud crazy hospitality does not bode well with everyone. Creep's pretty sensitive, and has a history of not adapting well to change. Sometimes, Creep can be too forgiving or too trusting. And when betrayed or when someone he cares for is put on the line Creep gets a little too high strung and will factor out all common sense. When there's a problem Creep does everything he can to avoid it, instead of facing it himself. Because of this, Creep is either always working or he's always spending time raising his children. Speaking of children, Creep suffers from separation anxiety, he can't be away from the tykes for too long. Something Creep tends to do a lot is put others before himself, which is seen as a good thing but Creep tends to make too much of a habit out of this. Relationships Loves Kara Richards Creep’s first girlfriend. The two of them went out briefly but it all just infatuation although Creep still cares for her. The two broke up after Kara cheated on him with his room mate Kyle Jamison. Ashley Kreip Creep met Ashley late one night while sulking on the balcony. They never saw each other’s faces but the two of them shared an instant connection. Shortly after breaking up with Kara Richards, Creep and Ashley became a couple and got engaged and married shortly after. Ashley is the mother of Creep’s kids, Joseph and Talia, but Ashley had committed suicide months after giving birth. Jessica Peterson Jessica is a girl Creep had met at a diner of which she was a bar tender at. The two of them shared an intimate relationship, sharing some of their deepest secrets and regrets to each other. After becoming close friends the two of them tried to become serious, but after accidentally calling her “Ashley” after spending the night with her, the relationship abruptly ended. Friends Taryn Lawson One of Creep’s oldest friends, the two of them have been friends since Creep’s arrival at the mansion. It all started when they had a completion of who could make the better cookies (and unfortunately, Creep lost), and the two of them have been like brother and sister ever since. Taryn even called Creep “Mikey” to try and annoy him. Winter Belle Another one of Creep’s old friends, whom he’s been friends with since his arrival. But with Winter, it started with an ethics discussion on “closed doors” and the two have been buds ever since. Also sharing a brother/sister relationship. Ava Madison-Belle Creep’s fellow “mom” and sometimes boss. Ava has hired Creep on many occasions to cater for weddings she plans, and seeing as Ava is also a mother of two the two of them became friends. Ava has even made Creep start up an Eharmony profile, in hopes of him finding a new wife. Anthony Roscoe Creep’s partner in crime, and brother from another mother. Both of them pulled many pranks together and both of them have a pleasant demeanor and both of them are fathers. Although they’ve grown apart quite a bit, they remain close. Aiko Chigusa-Mitchell The godmother of Creep’s children, Aiko was there with Creep when the twins were born. Aiko has always been there for Creep whenever he needed her most and vice versa. Although hanging out is tough considering they have an almost two feet difference in height. Rian Allerdyce Creep has always seen Rian as a brother, the both of them enjoyed pranking and had a bit in common. Creep was quite upset to hear that Rian had passed away due to tuberculosis. Alison Blaire Another good friend of Creep’s, he shared his first kiss with her during a game of spin the bottle. Sabrina Rizvi One of Creeps fellow pranksters, were really close at one point but have grown apart drastically. Serenity Junqueira An old childhood friend of Creep’s, the two of them are now getting reacquainted. Trivia *Despite his height, Creep is horrible at basketball. *Creep usually cuffs the ends of his pants, not because they’re too long because they’re too short. He figures buffing his pants would create the illusion of them being longer than they actually are. *Creep’s favorite artist/band is Bon Jovi. *Used to own a replica of the car used in Mr. Bean. *”Kreip” is not actually a real word, it’s just “Creep” spelled very wrong. *Has an Irish Wolfhound named Rudy *Is afraid of clowns Quotes “Hey Kid!” (frequently used catch phrase) “Um, Bon Jovi?” “Yeah?” “Can you kiss my kids?” “Sure thing man.” (XI-4, Ceremonial Gardens. 12/29/09) “That ring looks like it could eat Taryn’s finger!” a large engagement ring meant for Taryn Lawson (XI-4, Tiffany & Co. 02/17/10) "Guys play nice, there's enough of Mr. Teddy for the both of you." (to Serenity) "I hope you're getting this." (XI-4, Skylight Hall. 12/12/09) “You know I'm you're favorite clown, you can't deny my smile.” (XI-1 Operating Room. 01/28/07) "That's funny, you don't seem anti-social to me. I can somewhat relate i guess. I've been known to be a class clown and happy all the time. But now...right. But everyone I’ve spoken to seem so shocked by the fact that I am not how i usually am, it's like I am not allowed to be sad without hell freezing over." (XI-1 West Balcony, 01/01/07)